


Lady and the Tramp

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Series: Watching Films with Harry and Draco [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couple Costumes, Disney, Dress Up, Fluff, M/M, Watching films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Draco hasn't seen Lady and the Tramp, but he's pretty sure it's Harry who is Lady.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emarwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/gifts).



> So if you give me a film I'll do a ficlet apparently! This can be read on it's own.

It had all started when Dean and Seamus had hosted a Halloween party with a ‘Disney Couples’ theme. Draco wasn’t really sure what they meant, but Hermione and Harry had seemed excited about it. They’d been trying to plan their outfits for weeks before the party. Draco had convinced Ron to watch a couple of Disney films with him so that he at least had some understanding of what Hermione and Harry were talking about. They had watch The Black Cauldron and Aladdin. According to Hermione those weren’t the best ones.

Draco had walked into Harry’s bedroom earlier to find Harry dressed in a tatty grey suit with no shirt or tie, his face painted like a dog and his hair a weird shade of silver. On the bed was a very nice, but very light brown suit, cream shirt and a bright blue tie. Apparently they were going as Lady and The Tramp. Draco didn’t have to have seen the film to guess he was the Lady.

And now here he is, standing in the middle of Dean and Seamus’ flat, surrounded by people dressed in ridiculous clothes. Harry has wondered off to talk to someone dressed in a blue nightie who Draco thinks is Susan Bones. It’s hard to tell with her back to him. He sighs and takes a sip of his butterbeer. Harry catches his eye and gives him a wink. He’s about to go and drag his boyfriend away when Ron sidles up to him.

“Don’t even think about it,” Draco growls as Ron smirks at him. Ron is dressed in a smart blue suit, his mask propped on the top of his head. Somewhere Hermione is dressed as Belle. 

“What? I wasn’t going to say anything!” Ron takes a sip of his beer, his eyes sparkling and Draco can’t help thinking about how much Harry is going to owe him for this. Not only is he dressed like a fucking dog, but he’s dressed as a female dog. And he’s asked around. The Tramp is clearly the cooler of the two dogs.

“Liar,” Draco mumbles and Ron laughs.

“All I was going to say is that you look great as a red-head!” Draco huffs and pulls at his transfigured hair, a weird shade of brown-red that definitely does not suit him. It’s weird and uncomfortable and makes him… well, not him.

He glares at Ron and gives him a shove. He’s about to slip his wand out of his sleeve and turn his hair back to the colour it’s supposed to be when he feels an arm slide around his waist. He looks down into the beautiful green eyes of his beautiful annoying boyfriend. 

“I can’t believe you managed to convince him to become a ginger for the night,” Ron laughs and Harry gives Draco’s side a squeeze. 

“I think it suits him. Maybe we could convince him to always dye his hair this colour.” Harry’s voice is rough and low and Draco recognises it. He doesn’t want to dwell on how Harry seems to be getting turned on at the sight of him as a red-head. Instead he frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, his bottle hanging from his hand. Harry chuckles and nuzzles at his neck. Draco’s heart swoops and he takes a deep breath, trying to remind himself why he’s annoyed.

“Ha! It takes a special kind of man to pull of ginger, mate, and I’m not sure Draco is that kind.”

“Brash and uncultured?” Draco sneers and Ron guffaws, slapping Draco on the back and taking the empty bottle from his hand. Winking, he turns to get them another drink.

“Yeah. Brash and uncultured. But which one of us is the prince and which one is the lady?” His eyes sparkle and he disappears into the crowd. Draco growls and turns to glare at Harry. It’s all Harry’s fault. He’s wearing ridiculous clothes and his hair is a ridiculous colour and he is not the uptight lady!

“This is your fault!” He snaps and Harry laughs, pulling him in for a soft kiss. Draco responds despite himself, pulling back as he remembers that he’s annoyed. “I am not Lady!”

“I tell you what, when we get home we can watch the film and then you can tell me which of us is the Lady and which is the Tramp.” Draco huffs and Harry wraps his arms around Draco’s waist, pulling him close and kissing away his annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved! Thanks for reading!


End file.
